Gruntilda
Gruntilda Winkybunion, more commonly known as Grunty, is an evil witch and the primary antagonist of the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series. She has appeared in every game in the series, causing trouble for her arch-enemies, Banjo and Kazooie. She is one of four sisters; her other sisters are Brentilda, Mingella, and Blobbelda. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie and Kazooie being attacked by Grunty in a promotional image.]] In the first game, Gruntilda played the the role of the stereotypical "evil witch". She spoke only in rhymes and was known for being extremely vain, which is odd considering how ugly she appears. She had a bad habit of picking her nose, as seen in the ''Banjo-Kazooie intro cutscene. Like most witches, she used a broomstick for transportation. When Dingpot revealed that Tooty, Banjo's sister, was the "prettiest and fairest in the land", Gruntilda became infuriated and kidnapped Tooty (although the manual implies that Gruntilda was already planning on snatching a denizen from Spiral Peak to steal their beauty to one-up her sister, Brentilda, and was actually deeply-down glad that she found that Tooty was prettier than her, as it gave her an excuse to subject her as her first test specimen). She selfishly plotted to use a "Beauty Transfer Machine" to drain Tooty's youth and beauty and transfer it to her own ugly self. Banjo and his pal Kazooie chased the witch through her massive lair, where she had created several worlds filled with her minions and various challenges to stop the duo. As the pair progressed, Gruntilda shouted rhyming taunts and various insults in an attempt to keep the pair away. But with the help from various sources, including her nicer sister Brentilda who told Banjo and Kazooie interesting secrets regarding Gruntilda, the bear and bird duo were able to complete the worlds and reach Grunty's last challenge before rescuing Tooty: a twisted game show called Grunty's Furnace Fun. After the duo won the game show, Gruntilda ran away and Banjo and Kazooie rescued Tooty. Later, the bear and bird journeyed to the roof of Gruntilda's Lair and faced off in a battle with Grunty. The Final Battle Despite her comical nature, Gruntilda proved herself to be Banjo and Kazooie's strongest enemy. She spends most of the fight riding her broomstick. During the first phase, she flies down fast and tries to impale Banjo and Kazooie with the teeth on her broom. However, her broom starts to slow down after a few passes, leaving her vulnerable to the Rat-a-Tat Rap. After every successful attack from the player, Gruntilda will attack with an easily dodged fireball. After taking enough damage, she starts to hover in place and throw fireballs. In a rare moment, she displays some intelligence when doing this, because if the player tries to run away from the fireballs before she fires, Gruntilda will throw them into the player's path. After throwing four fireballs, she will take a short pause, leaving her vulnerable to Eggs. After repeating this process four times, Gruntilda flies high into the air to avoid being shot at, but fortunately Bottles comes to the duo's aid and creates a Flight Pad for them to use. Banjo and Kazooie can hit Gruntilda at any time with the Beak Bomb, but it's best to attack her when she's not moving. Try not to attack her from above, otherwise you risk falling off the tower to your doom... After taking another four hits, Gruntilda will create a force field around that Banjo and Kazooie cannot break through. At this point the Jinjos realize the two of the them need their help and intervene by creating four statues around the area. After a number of eggs are shot into the statues, a Jinjo will fly into the air like a missile and break through Gruntilda's barrier. The witch, however, doesn't remain idle during this time and will continue to attack the pair with fireballs. Unfortunately, Banjo and Kazooie cannot take cover behind the Jinjo statues as Gruntilda's attacks fly through them. After all four Jinjo missiles fire, Gruntilda's broomstick will break and she will fall to the edge of the tower. She is still standing, however, and her force field still renders her immune to any of Banjo and Kazooie's attacks. At this point a larger statue containing The Mighty Jinjonator appears. This statue has four holes that the player must shoot eggs into. Like the smaller Jinjo statues, the statue provides no cover and Gruntilda's attacks will still pass through it. She is quite possibly at her most dangerous in this phase, partly because she will attack with several consecutive fireballs followed by a homing shot. After each homing shot, she will take a short breather, allowing Banjo and Kazooie to shoot eggs into the holes. Once the Mighty Jinjonator is activated, he will attack Gruntilda and knock her off the tower. Gruntilda falls off the tower and crashes into the ground. Seconds later, a large falling rock traps her beneath, sealing her first defeat. Banjo, Kazooie, and Tooty take a vacation to celebrate, during which Gruntilda's minion Klungo spends two years attempting to remove the enormous boulder and save Gruntilda. Unfortunately, she remained alive and vowed her revenge upon the pair one day. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Two months have passed since Grunty was knocked off her tower in ''Banjo-Kazooie, and she has been perfecting her plan for revenge ever since. Klungo builds her a mechanical body, aptly called Mecha-Grunty, for her ghost to inhabit. Rather than fighing the duo as the main antagonist in a body of her own, she operates Mecha Grunty and cause chaos by going back and time and kidnapping Kazooie. She is beaten once more and returns to her body, setting the events of Banjo-Tooie in motion. ''Banjo-Tooie After two years had passed, Gruntilda was suddenly freed from her prison by the sudden appearance of her sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda. Their evil spells levitated and destroyed the rock that trapped Grunty, and they discovered that she had been degenerated into a skeleton. Furious at her new bony body, Gruntilda asked her sisters for help in restoring her. "Mingy" and "Blobby" had already planned for such an event, and the three prepared to leave Spiral Mountain. Before they did, when Mumbo had wandered out of the Banjo's house to find the source of the ruckus caused when Mingella and Bloddelda entered with Hag 1, Grunty chased him and tried to kill him. Seeing him enter Banjo's house, she prepared a bigger spell to destroy it, and while Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo escaped, Bottles stayed behind assuming Mumbo was lying and trying to win at their poker game, resulting him being killed by the blast, which also ruined Banjo's house. The trio of witches then used the Hag 1 digging machine to reach Cauldron Keep on Isle o' Hags, where Mingella and Blobbelda revealed their B.O.B. machine. It was designed to suck the life out of anything captured in its beam; Gruntilda practiced this on King Jingaling, reducing him to a zombie. It is also interesting to note that Gruntilda stopped speaking in rhyme at this point (her sisters found it "annoying"). Gruntilda then wanted to use B.O.B. on the whole island, but is informed that it will take time for it to charge up before that can happen. For the rest of the game she stays in Cauldron Keep, but will usually talk to Banjo and Kazooie whenever they enter a mini-game. They eventually meet her again in Cauldron Keep, where she makes an attempt to destroy Banjo-Kazooie with another game show, this competing against her two sisters, called Tower of Tragedy, in which the loser would have a 1-ton weight dropped on them. Her plan failed, and she ended up killing her two sisters, but because of her temper declares Banjo and Kazooie's win "invalid due to the faulty scoring equipment". Not sure of what to do next, Gruntilda takes Kazooie's advice to "escape a cowardly fashion like in Banjo-Kazooie", and she tells the duo she'll be at the top of the tower, though she of course boasts she will win this time. Sure enough, Banjo and Kazooie found Gruntilda in the Hag 1 waiting for them at the top of Cauldron Keep. Although she had more success than the last time she attacked Banjo and Kazooie (she killed two of his allies), Gruntilda's revenge plans failed and was defeated yet again, and reduced to nothing more than a talking skull. She swore that she would get her revenge in ''Banjo-Threeie. Gruntilda is also a playable character in the multiplayer games Targitzan's Temple Shootout, Ordnance Storage Shootout, and Clinker's Cavern Shootout. In these games, Gruntilda is the tank character, her health at a whopping 16 honeycombs, enabling her to endure four Grenade Eggs, but at the cost of being the largest target and moving the slowest. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Grunty continues her role as an antagonist in this game as well, and has taken up her annoying rhyming once more. She makes her way back to Spiral Mountain, even though she is still a skull (probably why it took her eight years to get there). A now fattened Banjo and Kazooie challenge her to another showdown, but the Lord of Games pauses the battle and states they shall fight in true ''Banjo-Kazooie style, by collecting random useless objects. A fat Banjo and bodiless Grunty start to collect the thousands of badges L.O.G. put in front of them, but soon grows impatient of a skull and a fat bear running around. He restores Banjo and Kazooie to fighting fit shape and gives them a Magical Wrench, while giving Grunty a robotic form of her original body with a jar for her head and a cat named Piddles. The three characters go to Showdown Town, where Gruntilda tries to stop Banjo and Kazooie from earning Jiggies and returning to Spiral Mountain and fight her once more. She appears in all the levels of the game. In Showdown Town, she treats the time off she has from attempting to beat the heroes as a vacation. Nutty Acres She appears in Act 3 and she is trying to steal the island's Loco Coco. She carries it away and Banjo must knock it out of her vehicle. This is not a difficult challenge as the coconut is not secured. Beating the challenge earns the bear and bird high grip wheels for the trolley in Showdown Town. Use the fulgore fist! LOGBOX 720 Grunty attempts to send Piddles to contaminate the glubber tank (forcing Bottles to shut down the LOGBOX 720) but first offers a race in Act 3. When Banjo wins, Grunty must stop her plan. Grunty races in the water and Banjo on land and the race is several laps long. The prize for this victory are the floaters and a small propeller. After she is defeated, go down the pink pool to find two passages, one containing notes and the other nothing. Banjoland The witch tries to cause a ruckus in the museum with her new bouncing vehicle in Act 4. Banjo must destroy it before she gets away. Freezing her is a good strategy because she is hard to hit. The part earned here is the spring so the trolley can jump.Most of the trapdoor towers ''can be reached! Jiggoseum Grunty appears in two acts in this world. In Act 4, she flooded the stadium and Banjo must beat her challenge of knocking beach balls into the goal. Then he gets the scuba seat in Showdown Town. In Act 5, she tries to destroy the billiard balls with a laser, so Banjo must keep them safe. He gets a laser for his trolley if he wins. Terrarium of Terror Grunty attempts to destroy the foliage in Act 5 with her invisible flying vehicle. Banjo destroys the UFO and earns a horn. If the invisibility device is destroyed first, the challenge is easier.The device is a chameleon. It is easy to defeat her if you purchase the Clockwork Kazooie part from Humba's Shop Spiral Mountain Grunty's plan for Spiral Mountain is revealed. She plans to industrialize Spiral Mountain, turning it into Grunty Acres. Grunty unleashes her five strongest vehicles in her final challenge. The first is a monster truck that is very fast. Then she drives a boat in the lake. After that, she pilots another invisible vehicle, fortunately however, it cannot fly. Then she uses an immobile impenetrable fortress to attack. Finally, she pilots a very fast airborne broomstick. After this is defeated, Grunty tries to assault the heroes, but L.O.G. intervenes again and tells her she lost the challenge, Spiral Mountain and her freedom. As such, the witch is sent to work in the videogame factory, she is shown busily working in the factory while Piddles bosses her around, however, right before the game cuts to credits, she cackles and states it was a mistake to bring her here, plotting to create her own video game (implying that she intended to lose in order to gain access to LOG's factory). Personality Like the rest of the characters in the series, Gruntilda has a very comical personality and often breaks the 4th wall. While possessing high intellegence and a sarcastic wit, Gruntilda is very arrogant and overconfident, never expecting Banjo and Kazooie to overcome all the trials and challenges placed before them. However, even though she's comical, she is none the less very evil and has never shown any form of kindness or concern for anybody or anything, even her own sisters. She is very power hungry and sadistic, hurting others for simply having a carefree and kind nature. Aside from the plan she had to take Tooty's beauty away in the first game, her evil nature is also shown in her abuse of her minions throughout the game as well as her abductions of the Jinjos. In the first game, Gruntilda had a fairly typical witch personality with her goal of being the best looking and trying to stop Banjo and Kazooie from interfering with her evil plans. She is also shown to be responsible for the numerous misfortunes of the countless lands she seized control of and has spread much chaos and suffering with her army of monsters. During the second game, Gruntilda is overall much more evil and sadistic, though she is still just as comical. She is forced to stop rhyming (because her sisters won't help her get her body back if she doesn't stop), and actually murders several characters, including an entire family of ten Jinjos and her own two sisters. Her aim is also more fiendish, in that she wanted to use B.O.B. to suck the life from all of Isle O' Hags to restore her body. Due to Banjo and Kazooie foiling her plans and burying her under a rock, she holds a strong grudge against them. Despite that, she takes them just as lightly as she did in the first game, leading to yet another defeat. In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, her rise to power prior to Banjo-Kazooie is explained and is shown to display a considerable more evil and intelligent demeanor. Her plans include abducting Kazooie and going back in time to alter history to erase her defeat and gain control of the island. The game shows that prior to Banjo-Kazooie, Gruntilda abducted the Jinjos, seized control of their home to construct her lair, enslaved others, and stole the Jiggies from Master Jiggywiggy to exert her control over the lands she took over. She attempts to round up all bears and birds and eradicate them entirely to insure Banjo and Kazooie never exist in order to change history to her never being defeated and her rise to power remaining unopposed. Gruntilda's plans in this game took a much more strategic approach, as her operations were laid out more carefully, and she craved to have pure power and control in addition to going to back to her original plans to obtain beauty once Banjo and Kazooie were taken care of. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, she displays a high level of intelligence as she built the Gruntbots who assist her and the vehicles she uses. Unlike previous games, Gruntilda does not value upgrading her personnel appearance, but to have Spiral Mountain once again in her grasp and be its' ruler. Grunty's Nicknames Kazooie has also called Gruntilda by several nicknames: *Wart Brain *Winky Trivia *All of Gruntilda's sisters have appeared in only one game so far: Brentilda has appeared in only Banjo-Kazooie, while Mingella and Blobbelda have appeared in only Banjo-Tooie. *Gruntilda's personality and actions resemble those of evil witches and other characters in fictional works. Her reason for kidnapping Tooty for her beauty is similar to the Evil Queen's motives in the tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. *She also bears resemblance to the Wicked Witch of the West from L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its adaptations. *Additionally, her use of a cauldron and her two wicked sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, resemble the wicked witches from William Shakespeare's Macbeth. *Gruntilda does not rhyme in Banjo-Tooie as a condition to enlisting her sisters' help, even after she kills them in her Tower of Tragedy quiz. *Gruntilda seems very fond of game shows, as she hosts three of them at the end of Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, and Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. However, L.O.G. replaces her as the game show host in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *A running gag in Banjo-Tooie is that one of Gruntilda's eyes pops out on occasions. *In Project Dream, Gruntilda was intended to be a giant instead of an evil witch. *Gruntilda has been relying more and more on Technology, and less and less on magic as time went by, proven in Banjo-Tooie, where she needed B.O.B. to suck the life force out of the island, and she used the Hag-1 for most of her battle with Banjo and Kazooie. This is also proven in Nuts and Bolts, where she claims to have created the Gruntbot minions on her own, and uses vehicles like Banjo and Kazooie to fight them in her challenges. Though she has a robot body, this was provided by L.O.G. so she had a fighting change against Banjo and Kazooie. She also uses a life transfer machine in Banjo-Kazooie. And, although built by Klungo, she needs a Mecha-Grunty suit in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. It's possible that as her body deteriorates her magic is slowly being drained. *Gruntilda's new body almost resembles that of Dr Weil from the Megaman Zero series. *Gruntilda's last spell before being knocked over by the Jinjonator was originally supposed to hit Banjo and Kazooie, and turn them into a frog, resulting in Tooty trying to restore them to normal, but it was cut out of the final version due to time constraints. Names in Other Languages See also *Gruntilda's Broomstick *Gruntilda Quotes *Grunty's Code Vengeance *Gruntilda Doll *Grunty's Furnace Fun *Gruntilda's Lair *Tower of Tragedy *Facts about Gruntilda Other sisters *Mingella *Blobbelda *Brentilda Gallery Screenshots ''Banjo-Kazooie Image:GruntyDingpot.png|Gruntilda and Dingpot. Image:GruntyPretty.jpg|Grunty after stealing Tooty's beauty. Image:GruntyFurnace.png|Gruntilda hosting her quiz show. Image:GruntyBroomstick.png|Grunty riding her broomstick. Image:GruntySit.png|The witch, with a magic shield, in the 4th phase of the final battle. Image:GruntyFall.png|Gruntilda falling from the top of her lair. Banjo-Tooie Image:SkeletonGruntyIntroduction.png|Gruntilda after leaving her "tomb". Image:Gruntilda'sSpell.png|Grunty, with vengeance, aims to cast a spell at Banjo's House. Image:GruntyCauldronKeep.png|Grunty in the Cauldron Keep. Image:GruntyHag1.png|Gruntilda inside the Hag 1. Image:GruntyHead.png|Grunty (well, only her head) at the end of the game. Image:Grunty doll.jpg|A Gruntilda Doll in Pawno's Emporium (notice the missing eye). Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:GruntyN&B1.png|Gruntilda in Showdown Town Image:GruntyNuttyAcres.jpg|Gruntilda in the Coco Carrier, vehicle that she used in Nutty Acres Image:GruntyLogBox.jpg|The witch in her LogBox 720's challenge Image:GruntyBanjoland.jpg|Grunty and Piddles in Gruntilda's Banjoland challenge Image:GruntyJiggosseum.jpg|Gruntilda in Jiggosseum's Act 4 Image:GruntyJiggosseum2.jpg|Grunty in Jiggosseum's Act 5 Image:GruntyPiddles.png|Gruntilda and Piddles in front of Banjo's House Image:GruntyMonsterTruck.jpg|Gruntilda's monster truck (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) Image:GruntyGalleon.jpg|Gruntilda's pirate galleon (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) Image:GruntyChameleon.jpg|Gruntilda's chameleon vehicle (Spiral Mountain Showdown) Image:GruntyFortress.jpg|Gruntilda's fortress (Spiral Mountain Showdown vehicle) Image:GruntildaBroom.jpg|Gruntilda's broomstick (Spiral Mountain Showdown Vehicle) Image:GruntyPiddles2.png|Gruntilda and Piddles after the final battle Image:GruntyPiddles3.png|L.O.G. sending the witch and the cat to his factory Image:PiddlesTalking.png|Grunty in L.O.G.'s factory Artwork Image:GruntyBroom.gif|Gruntilda and her broom in ''Banjo-Kazooie Image:Grunty.jpg|Gruntilda's original appearance on her broomstick Image:Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Pilot Image:beauty grunty icon.png|Beautiful Grunty's talking head icon Image:Bk spell.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:BKboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art Image:BKXBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art in XBLA version style Image:SkeletonGrunty.png|Grunty, as a skeleton, in Banjo-Tooie Image:GruntildaTooie.gif|Skeleton Grunty's talking head icon Image:SeasonsGreetings.jpg|Banjo-Tooie'' promotional Christmas image Image:Mecha-grunty.png|Klungo's Mecha Grunty from Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:BKGRboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge box art Image:BKGRMobile.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Mobile'' art Image:BKGRMissions.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Missions'' art Image:Grunty2.png|Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:GruntyN&B2.jpg|Second artwork of Grunty in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:CocoCarrier.jpg|Gruntilda in the Coco-Carrier Image:GruntyNBConceptArt.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Grunty's concept art Image:KlungoSavesTehWorld.jpg|Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World art Image:HeroKlungoSssavesssTehUniverssse.jpg|Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh Universsse art Image:Thumbofnutsandboltswallpaper.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' characters wallpaper Image:WallpaperN&B1.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' box art wallpaper Image:WallpaperN&B10.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Gruntilda's official website wallpaper Image:Special2.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo confused as Gruntilda laughs and Piddles watches Image:Special3.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Trophy Thomas, Gruntilda and Piddles Image:BKNBNABox.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts NA box art Image:BKN&Bboxart.png| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts EU box art Image:N&BPlatinumHits.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Platinum Hits box art Image:NBJapaneseBoxArt.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Japanese box art Image:RareChristmasCard.jpg|Rare's Christmas Card (wall chart). Image:RareChristmasCard2.jpg|Rare's second Christmas Card (the snowman wears her clothes) de:Gruntilda Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters who break the fourth wall